


Creep

by basketrolling



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketrolling/pseuds/basketrolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and J.P. are on the run, Laura and Lafontaine are dead worried about the 2 vampires so they sorta take matters into their own hands. This happens right after 2x18 where Vordenburg declared that he would detain all Vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**7.19PM**

  
**“Psst! Laura! Laura! Here!”**

**Laura looked in the direction of the voice to see a hidden Carmilla behind the curtains near the stage waving her over.**

**“What?” Laura whispering loudly as she scooched over as subtly as possible, looking out to make sure no one took notice.**

**“What the hell Laura? How did you even find me?! You are gonna get me caught by Vordenburg or whoever the hell works for him!”**

**“Well, uhhhhh I just came to return you this?”**

**She meekly handed over the leather vest that she had carefully kept in one of the weird secret compartments she found in the bedside table in case Perry took it away while cleaning.**

**“You didn’t have to come all the way here to do that..” Carmilla smirked at Laura as she couldn’t resist teasing her and slowly took a step closer.  
**

**Being quick to place some distance between herself and her vampire ex-girlfriend, Laura tried to come up with any excuse to make an escape from the incoming awkwardness.**

**“Well...My camera’s battery is running out! Okay bye!!” Laura exclaimed before turning to leave.**

**“Goddamn it Laura! You brought the camera? Really? Because you know I AM ON THE RUN. Do you actually understand what that means? I have to go under the radar and go dark or whatever it is to disappear. You recording all that just happened is going to lead Vordendouche to me! “**

**Wincing, Laura slowly turned around to Carmilla who had her face in her hands sighing loudly knowing that the vampire is everything but wrong. How Carmilla ended up in this hole was also her fault.**

\----

 

**4PM**

  
“Hello gentle viewers! So….after what just happened…roll the tape!”

_“I shall lead you and, and Silas, to greatness to the shining, glorious future it has deserved! And for my first act as reigning Board Chair I hereby order the immediate detainment of all individuals known or suspected to be vampires!”_

“I guess I should have listened to Carm and not have trusted the Baron..so...easily...” Laura sighed as she lay her head on the desk with a thud while Lafontaine entered the room behind Laura and starts pacing around looking all worried. **  
**

Noticing that something wasn't right, Laura got up from her seat and made her way to them.

“Hey Laf, are you alright? You look awfully anxious about something? You wanna sit down?” She signaled Laf to sit down beside her, noticing the piece of paper in their hands.

“Uhh sure, well.. I just found this note hidden on my window sill by J.P. and he wrote to say they were fine and not to go looking for them lest we get caught by Vordenburg as well.” Laf answered worryingly, fidgeting with the note.

 “Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys that after that announcement by Vordenburg, he then declared that anyone caught harboring vampires or helping them would be imprisoned as well regardless of race. Without any possible trail at that.” Laura gave a pat on Laf’s back and sighed at the camera.

“Yeah! But luckily right after the announcement, Carmilla basically grabbed J.P. and ran out the door and since then we have not heard from either of them... till now! I’m so glad Carmilla grabbed him though! J.P. is sucha lost boy...after being in the library system for so long he probably doesn’t...” Laf continued rambling on about the possible ways J.P. would either get himself caught or hunted down but now with a smile plastered on their face that Laura hasn't been able to see since all the commotion.

“Well, does the note say where they’re headed?” Laura nervously asked, praying that J.P. would leave at least a clue or breadcrumbs of sorts to lead her to them.

“Well…not exactly, but I have found a really good clue that I think will lead us to them!” Laf shoved the paper into Laura's face.

At that, Laura leant backwards to get a better view. “Well, what is it?”

“Just look closely at the piece of paper, do you see anything?” Laf handed Laura the crumpled note.

“Uhh… not really?” Laura moved the note a distance from her and started observing it carefully. Laf sighed in exasperation and placed the note under the light of the table lamp.

 

“Oh wait! I got it! I see the name of a bar that’s over in the next town!"

Laura’s eyes lit up with relief knowing inside that she would finally have a chance to just talk to Carmilla and apologize for what she had done.

“There we go! So what do you say Laura? Shall we suit up?” Laf turned to Laura in anticipation.

“But what if Vordenburg watches this video and finds out what we’re doing!” Frowning at the realisation that she might end up leading Vordenburg to Carmilla and J.P..

“Oh come on! He doesn’t even know how to use the smartphone we gave him during the practice for the debate, do you think he knows the existence of the internet? Besides, isn’t he busy between following Perry around now and rallying students to turn in vampires?”

“Well….That does sound convincing...But we can’t possibly leave the campus like this! Or looking like us at least. He would know for sure and then follow us or have us tracked!!” The tiny girl flinging her arms everywhere in frustration.

“Well, who said we will be going?” Laf rebutted, lifting her brow up in amusement.

“Huh?” Laura replied, fearing the worst.

 

**5.35PM**

  
“Phew! Holy hufflepuff! I think..Laf may or may not have gone a liiitle overboard with this..” Laura plopped on her chair in front of the camera while observing her disguise in the camera's screen.

“Isn’t this great! Now Voldemort...I mean Vordie will never know it's us!” Laf raised up the hem of their skirt.

“Yeah…! But do I really have to wear this wig? Why don’t you have to wear one!” Laura lifted up the ends of the blonde wig she had on looking over at Laf who was still prancing around in their dress.

“Well, come on! Look at me! This is more than enough to confuse the guards he has placed at the gates of the school! You on the other hand definitely need a bigger badder disguise besides a different outfit!”

“Ughhh… fine. But where in Styria…did you get this wig from though?”

“Ahh… I found it in the bushes near where Lophii was! Must have somehow gotten there after the theatre collapsed! Heh..” Laf smiles proudly at their handiwork.

“Ooooookay, no wonder it smells funky! Ugh!” Laura pulls the wig away from her face after smelling it.

“Anyway! I told Perry that we were going to some frat party soooo yeah let's just keep it between us!”

“Wait...what frat party? Why didn’t you tell her the truth?”

“Well...you know how she feels ‘bout J.P. and anyway, I don’t wanna put her in danger! And besides, if she's here, it means that Vordenburg would hopefully hang around her and not notice our disappearance!”

“Oh yeah...you’re right! So I guess off we go! Well, viewers! I wouldn’t wanna leave you hanging here just in case we don’t make it back so you get to come along!” Laura plucks the camera off the tripod and proceeds to head out the room.

“Uhhh laura are you just gonna be carrying the camera out like that in the open?”

“Oh yeah oh yeah! Silly me!” Laura proceeds to dig through her closet and finds a handbag big enough to fit the camera and cuts a hole in the side of the bag for the camera

“There we go! Now...to the next town!”  


** 5.50PM **

  
“Darn it! We should've at least called for a cab Laf! But my cellphone seems to be running out of battery and…” Laura continues busying herself with the phone while Laf taps her and points ahead to the gate where a taxi awaited.

“C'mon Laura, of course I was prepared! I called a cab for us!” Laf says, smiling proudly at Laura.

“Thank god you're here with me! But...why didn’t you just get the driver to pick us from the apartment??”

“Umm…remember how Silas University doesn’t actually exist on the map? I tried to direct the driver but he insisted that, that was the nearest he could get on the GPS to the apartment” Laf replies with a shrug and jogs a few steps ahead in front of Laura opening the taxi door.

“After you, m’lady.” Laf bows slightly with Laura smiling and rolling her eyes before getting in.

“So ladies! Uh…where we off to this lovely night?” The driver asked enthusiastically.

Laf pulled out the crumpled note and read off the top.

“To Miles please!”

   


**6.25PM**

  
“That’ll be €38, ladies!”

“Here you go! Thanks so much! Oh yeah! When you’re driving back do watch out for crows! I…uhhh heard that there have been attacks around this area!” Laura smiles sheepishly while handing over the money.

“O…okay, will do, miss!” The driver looked confused and took off looking at the sky every so often watching out for crows.

   


**6.30PM**

  
“Hi, welcome ladies to Miles. Would you like a seat near the bar or a table in the main area?”

“I think the bar would..” Laura was then interrupted.

“Hi, excuse me I would just like to ask...is there someone named Carmilla or J.P. working here? Umm one is a dark-haired bombshell while the other has a British accent and looks like an absolute darling?” Laf didn't even hesitate to start asking questions to begin her search for both vampires.

“Oh well...I don’t know who Carmilla or J.P. are but yes, we do have two members who just started work here a few days ago who happen to match your description! In fact, Ell is performing tonight! And as for the guy, he has become one of the most charming waiters we ever had on staff!"

Laf and Laura looked at each other, “I think we will have a table in the main area! And oh! As close to the stage as possible if you could” Laf beamed at Laura who just looked on questioningly.

_Of all cover names...she had to pick Ell. Just...just great_. Laura thought and huffed as she followed Laf and a waiter who brought them to their table.

**  
**   


** 6.45PM  
**

“Hello! May I get you two beautiful ladies a drink tonight?” J.P. then approached them.

“J.P.! Don’t you recognize us?” Laf whispers loudly.

“Why I am afraid not! I am pretty sure that if two ladies as stunning as yourselves ever patronized Miles I would most definitely remember you.” J.P. looked at them with an amused expression.

Laura rolled her eyes, having enough nonsense for the night. Coupling with all the dodging they had to do just to escape campus grounds, having J.P. not recognize them shouldn't even be on her list of "How to annoy Laura Hollis".

“J.P.! It’s us! Laf and Laura! We came to see how you guys were doing! I got the note you left me on the window sill and we just thought we'd take a look to check on you guys!” Laf interrupted Laura's thoughts.

“But I specifically told you not to come! Oh god, now Carmilla is going to kill me! She does not know I left you a note!” Finally giving up on his act.

“Well…a little too late to regret now huh? Is it possible you go get Carmilla or something? I kinda...really need to talk to her...”

 “I could try...but I do not know if she would come out to entertain you...” J.P. being hesitant as he weighed his options of confessing to Carmilla about the note he left for Laf and then telling her that HER Laura Hollis is standing outside waiting to chat her up.

“Thanks J.P.! You’re the best!” He smiled weakly as they thanked him.

J.P. then turns to walk away when Laura shouts, “Could we also get two ginger beers here please!!” and gets hushed and glared at by the neighboring table.

**6.48PM** – _In the dressing room_  


*Knocking on the door*

“Come in.” Carmilla spoke while busy touching up her makeup.

“Carmi…oh uhh...Ell! I got something important to tell you..” J.P. nervously holding his platter with his head down.

“Well well.. what is the problem again? Lemme guess...you almost bit one of the customers again? How ma..” Carmilla stops applying her makeup and turns to face J.P. who closes the door and sits on the couch in the small dressing room, fidgeting.

“You would never guess who is sitting out there now..”

“Hahaha who? Mattie? Well, she does have her way of locating me everytime I ran away.”

J.P. gulps loudly while looking at Carmilla in the reflection of the mirror, his way of avoiding direct eye contact with the older vampire.

“It is Laura and Lafontaine sitting outside right now.”

“WHAT?! I mean what? How can that be! There’s no way they could've or had any means of finding us! Ughh...doesn’t she understand that looking for me will only place her in danger! Humans never learn from their mistakes!”

“That would be my fault…I may have left a note for Lafontaine after we got here and she eventually tracked us.” J.P. shut his eyes tight, anticipating the worst reaction from Carmilla.

 “J.P.! We discussed this! This is for their own good! Humans can’t be trusted and never should! They only make bad decisions that we suffer for! Did you forget how and why we're on the run?!” Carmilla stood up from her chair to walk off the frustration building up in her.

Having Laura track her down so quickly and so close to Vordenburg's detainment scheme would only put the tiny human in so much more trouble than she could imagine. The old fart is way more powerful that she would admit.

“I am...I am so terribly sorry Carmilla, I should have known better”

 “Ugh.. forget it...it's too late for that now. You know what? I'm just gonna text Laura now and tell her to leave! People who work for Vordenburg could be hanging around anywhere and if something happens I don’t want her to be around to see it.”

“Well, I guess I should go now…”  


**6.52PM**

  
“Laf, did you happen to bring a portable charger? I feel like I should really have my phone on just in case something happens back at school and Perry or Danny needs me.”

“Ummm nope! Didn’t bring it! This dress doesn’t have any pockets! Well, Pants 1! Dress 0” Laf laughed it off, knowing how to prove to Perry that pants work better than dresses.  


 

**6.55PM**  


Carmilla starts pacing the small dressing room, waiting for Laura to reply her message.

“Come on Laura! Why aren’t you replying my text!...Maybe I should just go outside and talk to her...briefly.”

_No way Karstein! You know you wouldn’t be able to keep this up if you see her!_ Now struggling an internal battle.

“Yeah but what if she’s in real danger I have to warn her!” Carmilla continued pacing while speaking her thoughts.

_Have you forgotten the trouble she got you into? I mean look at yourself, you lost your mother, fought with your beloved sister, have people hunting you like a wild animal AND you are now stuck singing songs in this crappy hole of a jazz bar._

“Yeah but I swear I would protect her no matter what and anyway it’ll be quick. Just a  “Hi laura. You can’t be here. Please leave. Bye.” There! Short and sweet, yes we'll go with that!”

**  
**

**7PM**  


“Hi Laura…and Lafontaine.” Carmilla’s sultry voice gives Laura and Laf a shock causing them to almost choke on their ginger beer.

_  
*cough cough*_

_*Takes a deep breath*_  


“Why hello Carmilla you look..gor..great!” Laura says with a fake smile plastered on her face in hopes the vampire didn’t catch her slip up. The tiny human was anything but calm at the moment because the vampire ex in front of her was drop dead gorgeous.

“OH MY GOD Carmilla! YOU LOOK MORE THAN GREAT! STUNNING IN FACT. WOW DID NOT SEE THAT COM.." Laura elbowed them in the ribs causing them to spill their ginger beer a little. "Ahemmm! Uhh… yeah.. Carmilla… you.. look great.”

 “What's up with that outfit? You guys look like you’re attending a Halloween party?" Carmilla then clears her throat, _her attempt in starting the conversation...could've gone better._  
  
_Real smooth Karnstein_. Carmilla cursed in her mind.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to come out and warn you that Vordenburg might have people working for him hanging around the area so if things get ugly it might be too dangerous for you to be here." She paused realizing being the dimwits the two in front of her are, she had to get straight to the point if anything.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...I want you two to go back to Silas and stay there.” With that, she was ready to go back into her dressing room, before Laura spoke.

 “What?! Carm, that’s definitely not gonna happen! You can’t just run away again! I can help you! We just need…just need to nominate someone else back on to the board! We can ev..”

“Laura...I know your intentions are good. It's just...you can't always be a hero and try to save everyone all the time. Look where that landed us.” Carmilla spoke as softly as possible.

“But Carm…!”

“Hi, sorry to interrupt but Miss Ell, we need you up on stage in 5.” Some other waiter appears behind them and interrupts.

Carmilla sighs deeply “You know what. Fine. Stay for a while, I’ll talk to you after this.”  


**7.10PM**

  
“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Miles, and tonight we have our newest act…….. MISS ELL!”.

_Whistles and claps were casually thrown around before it eventually died down asCarmilla struts out onto the stage in a black dress with a slit so high up her leg it should be considered a crime. Her dress sparkled slightly in the soft spotlight that highlighted all the curves of her body so beautifully. She adjusted her mic and took a seat on the stool set out for her in front of the live band. As she sat, the dress shifted ever so slightly in a way that caused Laura to blush considering how near the stage she was seated. She looked over at Laf who was mesmerized and gave them a sharp nudge to pull them out of their daze._

_Well, if Laf keeps staring at Carmilla like this I swear a certain someone will be called in to handle this issue._ Laura thought to herself as her face bunched up displaying her displeasure over Laf who just smiled in embarrassment.

   
\-----  


_***DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING See that subscribe button? You should click it*** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 guys!

“Thanks Tim for the introduction, I would like to thank you guys for coming out tonight, hope you like this song tonight and might I dedicate it to whom without, I won’t be standing here today.” Making eye contact with Laura all this while.

   
[CLICK HERE FOR SONG :)](https://soundcloud.com/ksouzaofficial/creep-by-karen-souza)

   
_When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye,_

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry,_

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world,_

_And I wish I was special,_

_You're so fucking special._

_\-----------------------------------------_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here,_

_I don't belong here._

  


**7.18PM**

   
Once Carmilla was done with her song, another round of applause and wolf whistles went around before the mindless buzz of conversations continued flowing. She thanked the crowd and slowly stepped off the stage and disappeared into the thick satin curtains.

“Psst! Laura! Laura! Here!”

 Laura looked in the direction of the voice to see a hidden Carmilla behind the curtains near the stage waving her over.

 “What?” Laura whispering loudly as she scooched over as subtly as possible, looking out to make sure no one took notice.

 “What the hell Laura? How did you even find me?! You are gonna get me caught by Vordenburg or whoever the hell works for him!”

 “Well, uhhhhh I just came to return you this?”

 She meekly handed over the leather vest that she had carefully kept in one of the weird secret compartments she found in the bedside table in case Perry took it away while cleaning.

 “You didn’t have to come all the way here to do that..” Carmilla smirked at Laura as she couldn’t resist teasing her and slowly took a step closer.

Being quick to place some distance between herself and her vampire ex-girlfriend, Laura tried to come up with any excuse to make an escape from the in    coming awkwardness.

 “Well...My camera’s battery is running out! Okay bye!!” Laura exclaimed before turning to leave.

 “Goddamn it Laura! You brought the camera? Really? Because you know **_I AM ON THE RUN_**. Do you actually understand what that means? I have to go under the radar and go dark or whatever it is to disappear. You recording all that just happened is going to lead Vordendouche to me! “

 Wincing, Laura slowly turned around to Carmilla who had her face in her hands sighing loudly knowing that the vampire is everything but wrong. How Carmilla ended up in this hole was also her fault.

 Feeling the fatigue of all the events the lead up to this point, Carmilla took one last look at Laura and retreated to her dressing room. While all Laura could do was stare at Carmilla’s back getting further away, speechless yet yearning to explain, mind busy trying to piece together thoughts and words of apologies into properly structured sentences.

  


**7.42PM**

   
Laura went over to Laf and grabbed both her and J.P. telling them that she needed to get backstage and talk to Carmilla.

“According to my knowledge, there is a saying that you should not poke an angry bear. And in this context, I guess it is safe to say that you should not poke an angry vampire?” Laf, who was standing behind J.P. nodded her head furiously in agreement.

“Yeahhhhh...I think we should listen to Jeeps.”

“C’mon guys I just need like 5 minutes with her. I’ve so much stuff I need to apologize for. Just do me this one favor and I swear, we’ll be out of your hair and you’ll never have to worry about us returning ever again.” Laura practically begged.

J.P. looked to and fro Lafontaine and Laura.

“Carmilla’s room is the second to the left.” Sighing.

Just then Laf received a text from Perry.

_Guys, PLEASE COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!! The baron is really CREEPING me out! I was at the Pottery class a while ago and he appeared OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!! He even tried to re-enact the scene from GHOST!!! I’m going to attempt to sneak into the apartment without him noticing me. PLEASE COME BACK NOWWWW!!!!!_

“Uhmm Laura...Perry just sent us an SOS, so I think you better make this quick? I probably better give J.P. a quick health check up to make sure there aren’t any hidden side effects from the body transfer.”

“Okay! Thanks so much guys!”

  


**7.55PM**

   
Laura took a deep breath outside the door, mentally preparing herself and running through what she wanted to say a few times before knocking on the door.

“Who is it? I thought I mentioned before I’m not interested in drinking with those sleazy bastards out there. Now leave before I drink you.”

“Um…Carm it’s me...Laura?”

A moment of silence and a stern, “Come in.”

"What do you want Creampuff? I don't have much time and honestly, I'm really tired of everything." She sighed and she looked at Laura through the mirror while removing her earrings and proceeding to remove the red lipstick which stained her lips a bright crimson.

When she was done with removing all her makeup, Carmilla reached out to grabbed a cookie she had earlier left on the dresser.

“Seriously? A cookie?” Laura fakes a laugh and rolls her eyes a little like she always does. “Since when do you willingly eat cookies?”

“Well, living with someone who only lived on a diet of sodas and junk food didn’t exactly help. It has sort of become...an addiction of sorts. Anyway what did you wanna say?” Carmilla lifted her brow, waiting for a reply.

A moment of deafening silence passed before Laura looked up from her shoes into Carmilla’s eyes.

"Well, I...I..I'm just here to apologize. About everything. You're right about everything. I should've listened to you. I don't know what went through me all those times I chose to go with my gut feeling. I'm so sorry that I always wanted you to be the hero. I'm sorry for pushing you away and most importantly, I'm sorry that you're here right now." She could only look at her feet as she sat on the couch in defeat, tears threatening to fall.

"It's just...I just wanted you to be better and not think like you're some kind of monster because, you're so much more than that Carm..." She looked back at Carmilla who had turned around, staring at Laura’s face looking concerned.

By this time, Carmilla had already wiped off all her makeup and stopped everything she was doing and got off the chair and kneeled in front of Laura wiping her tears away.

"I care for you Carm...I just wished I showed it in a better way for you to see..." All Laura could see was the blurry image of her shoes.

Carmilla placed her finger under Laura's chin and raised her head to face her.

"Cupcake...I get it. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt from the mistakes you keep making. I can't always be around to save you." Carmilla smiled sadly, wiping away Laura’s tears delicately with her fingers.

"Carm...remember back when I said I didn’t love you, I think I was too scared to admit it...But I lo-" Laura's words were interrupted with Laf suddenly bursting into the room with a petrified look.

"I'm sorry to be ruining your moment here but Laura, we got to go. NOW."

Carmilla rolled her eyes yet again at Lafontaine’s interruption for the umpteenth time.

_When will they ever learn to knock? Maybe I should just keep doors bolted down in the future._

"Perry just texted me with, I quote: GUYS YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! THE BARON KNOWS YOU GUYS ARE NOT HERE AND HAS ORDERED A MANHUNT! COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I SAID YOU'RE LOST IN OUR CELLARS PICKING MUSHROOMS." Lafontaine exclaimed with her best imitation of Perry. "So yep, Laura, we needa go. Like pronto!"

From here, it all happened so fast Laura did not have the time to react.

_Lafontaine grabbed Laura’s hand and turned to head out the room._

_Carmilla opened her mouth to protest but no words came out, bewildered by the sudden change of events._

_Laura turned to stop Laf but she was already out of the room. She turned back, secretly hoping that Carmilla would chase after._

_But the doorway was empty._

“Matchstick, I would appreciate if you could just let Laura finish her sentence. I know you just lurrrve interrupting us. But could we just have a moment, please.” Laf stunned how quick Carmilla made it out of the room.

“Okay! What I was gonna say...is that...I love you Carm. More than you...maybe even I know it…” pausing to collect her thoughts. “Things have been such a whirlwind lately but...I would really love to run away with you...once everything is over. Not like running away together forever, because you know, my dad’ll get all worried...but a long vacation. Just you, me and nothing else but the stars and the moon to follow us. What you always wanted.”

“I know you’re not perfect, Carm...but I love you and that includes your imperfections. Just hang tight and...I’ll make everything right.” Laura leaned in to give Carmilla quick peck on the cheek before running out.

"I guess I do belong." She muttered to herself, smiling as she returned to her room.

 

**10PM**

   
“You know Laf, you didn’t have to drag me out of there so fast. I was having a really serious conversation.” Laura sulked as they got back to the apartment.

“Yeah I know, I heard! Real serious there!” Laf snickered trying not to laugh.

“What?! Whatever..Anyway where IS Perry? This place smells like a bakery operated by a group of friendly neighborhood grannies!” Taking a whiff of the living room.

Perry exited the kitchen, spatula in one hand and baking glove on the other carrying a tray of freshly baked cupcakes, stomping over to the two gaudily dressed individuals and scanned them from head to toe, squinting her eyes.

“Where in Hogwarts have both of you been? Because I checked with every single club, fraternity and sorority houses and there was most definitely, no party tonight.” She pointed the spatula at the two who were by now, panicking.

“Well, we were at the frat party! Just that it was in the next town?” Laf started. “So!!..... Perr, what were you baking? It smells so amazing in here? OH! are those cupcakes? Hmmmm” They put their arm around Perry’s guiding her back towards the kitchen while reaching over trying to snatch a cupcake off the tray.

Laura smiles at the exchange and drops her bag on the floor of the now empty living room with a heavy thud on the floor.

“Oh god! My camera’s in there!”

She quickly picked the bag up from the floor, gently placing it on the couch before opening it to examine the damage not before catching a glimpse of Carmilla’s vest. She pulled it out, looking around to make sure Perry was still in the kitchen before dashing back upstairs and hiding the vest back in its original spot next to her bed.

 

**_*DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING See that subscribe button? You should click it*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my best friend and I!! Finally a fic together! 
> 
> Anyway, this was written in about a day and was edited over the course of 2 weeks since my best friend and I made do with the time we had. We totally had fun writing it so we hope you guys have as much fun reading it!


End file.
